Mon éternel Peter Pan
by miku13
Summary: [UA] Draco Malfoy, jeune étudiant en psychologie, sera dans l'obligation de réaliser une dissertation lors des vacances afin de valider son semestre. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un jeune homme bien étrange qui se comporte comme un petit garçon. HPDM EN PAUSE (le temps que je finisse la réécriture)


**Voici donc mon tout premier Drarry. Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, cette histoire est une reprise de mon multi-shot « Mon éternel Peter Pan » version BaekSoo (membres du groupe kpop EXO) mais je vais modifier et rajouter plusieurs choses ainsi qu'approfondir l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.**

**Chapitre 1**

Une fine silhouette était assise contre le grillage sur le toit, la tête levée vers le ciel, une cigarette entre ses doigts et une fine fumée sortant de ses fines lèvres. Une sonnerie se fit entendre, il attrapa son portable reposant dans sa poche et soupira en voyant le destinataire de l'appel, il rangea son téléphone sans prendre la peine d'y répondre. Il connaissait que trop bien cette personne, il allait encore lui demander de l'argent. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol puis se releva et étira ses bras avant d'attraper son sac et descendre du toit pour se rendre à l'amphithéâtre où allait avoir son prochain cours de psychologie, il détestait cette matière mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa mère avait décidé de tout son avenir sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot dessus. Elle contrôlait toute sa vie, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa au fond de la pièce et porta son regard sur la fenêtre, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Le professeur entra dans la salle et commença son cours portant sur un sujet dont le jeune homme n'écoutait pas un tiers de mots, il se contrefichait royalement de cette matière. Quand les deux longues heures prirent enfin fin, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à partir mais fut interrompu par la voix du professeur.

-Monsieur Malfoy, venez me voir, dit-il

Le jeune homme soupira, il était attendu mais il faut croire qu'il serait encore une fois en retard. Il descendit les marches et s'avança vers le bureau du professeur.

-Le dernier examen a été un vrai désastre pour vous, dit le professeur

-Je n'aime pas cette matière, répliqua le jeune homme sans émotion dans sa voix

Le professeur soupira à l'entente de la réponse de son élève, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des élèves de ce genre et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

-Écoutez Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous donner la possibilité de remonter la note de votre semestre pour que vous ayez votre année. J'ai un ami psychologue qui travaille à l'hôpital du centre, vous aurez comme devoir de m'écrire une dissertation sur une maladie mentale de votre choix. Il vous aidera pour votre travail à faire.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour refuser mais il fut interrompu par le professeur avant.

-Aucun refus ne sera toléré Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous laisse toutes les vacances, c'est-à-dire un mois, pour écrire une dissertation sur la maladie mentale qui vous intéressera sous les conseils de mon collègue. Sur ce passez de bonnes vacances.

Le professeur sourit puis attrapa sa sacoche et sortit de l'amphithéâtre. Passer de bonnes vacances ? C'était ironique n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme sortit de la salle, énervé. Pourquoi devait-il faire ce fichu devoir ? Lui qui pensait pouvoir passer des vacances à ne rien faire, ses plans avaient changé par la faute de ce foutu professeur. Il sortit de l'université par le grand portail, il avait réellement envie d'une cigarette à cet instant mais il se rappela qu'il avait fumé la dernière sur le toit avant son cours. Il soupira rageusement puis d'un pas pressé, se dirigea vers un vieux hangar qui se trouvait un peu à la sortie de la ville, c'était en quelque sorte leur refuge avec sa bande. Quand il ouvrit, il trouva ses deux amis, l'un allongé sur le canapé lisant un manga et l'autre assis sur la table, plongé sur son téléphone, sans doute en discussion avec une nouvelle conquête. Le jeune homme poussa les pieds de son ami et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soupirant au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Dray ? Tu es encore insatisfait au lit ? Dit le jeune homme lisant un manga en riant

-Ferme la Baba, répondit le dit Dray en souriant

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-C'est plus court et puis ça te va mieux. Surtout que tu portes bien les robes.

-Tss j'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je me suis complètement fait avoir ce jour-là.

-Mais tu étais tellement sexy dans cette tenue petite Baba, dit ironiquement en souriant le jeune homme au téléphone.

-Je vais te tuer Théo !

Il lui balança sa canette vide au visage mais le projectile atterrit plus loin que sa cible, le dit Théo rit face à la mine dépitée de son ami.

-Il faut apprendre à viser ma petite Baba, répliqua-t-il

-Tu as bougé !

-Il faut vraiment que tu retrouves tes lunettes, tu es moins idiot quand tu les portes.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer mais le téléphone de son ami se mit à sonner, il décrocha et après quelques minutes il prit la parole.

-Bien sûr chérie, on se voit à l'endroit habituel. À ce soir poupée.

Il raccrocha puis descendit de la table sur laquelle il était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

-Bon je vais vous laisser les gars, une soirée mouvementée m'attend.

Le dit Baba lui balança un petit objet qu'il attrapa avec une grande facilité et sourit face à l'idiotie de son ami.

-Ça te redonnera des forces après tous tes efforts physiques.

-Tu es vraiment con.

-Protège toi bien petit Théodore, répondit Baba avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout le nécessaire sur moi. Bon à plus les gars et pas de bêtises.

Il sourit et les laissa seuls dans le hangar. Les deux jeunes hommes restant ne voulant pas passer leur soirée dans cet endroit, décidèrent d'aller se changer et de sortir pour aller danser en boîte et draguer par la même occasion. Ils allèrent dans la nouvelle boîte assez cotée de la ville, connaissant le vigile, ils entrèrent sans faire la file d'attente. La musique forte assourdissait leurs oreilles pour leur plus grand bonheur. Sans attendre, ils se séparèrent, l'un se rendit au bar tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Une jeune femme s'approcha du jeune homme installé au bar en mettant ses atouts en valeur.

-Vous m'offrez un verre, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille

-Que m'offres-tu en échange ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire

La jeune femme comprenant son jeu s'approcha un peu plus vers lui mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire réagir le jeune homme, il la regarda et toujours avec son petit sourire, prononça une phrase qui enleva le sourire aguicheur collé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Désolé je ne suis pas intéressé par les boudins.

La jeune femme partit, outrée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le barman rit face à la phrase dite par le jeune homme, c'était toujours comme ça, il laissait croire à la femme qu'il était intéressé mais les remballait juste après. Le jeune homme but son verre d'une traite puis rejoignit la piste de danse, laissant la musique l'emporter dans l'effervescence du moment.

Il fut réveillé par la porte de sa chambre qui claqua et les volets ouverts laissant la lumière du jour entrer dans sa chambre, l'aveuglant trop.

-Debout, dit une voix de femme

Il avait vraiment mal à la tête, il avait dû un peu trop forcer sur l'alcool la veille, il ne se rappelait comment il avait fais pour rentrer chez lui. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement pour ne pas être encore une fois aveuglé par la lumière du jour, sa mère se tenait devant son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Lève toi, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, dit-elle

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton professeur m'a appelé hier, il veut être sûr que tu fasses le devoir qu'il t'a demandé.

Ce professeur le faisait réellement chier tout comme sa mère. Avec elle, il n'avait pas le choix, il se leva donc et alla prendre une douche puis une bonne aspirine pour calmer son mal de crâne. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner, il n'aimait pas manger le matin. Sa mère l'attendait dans sa voiture, il enfila ses chaussures puis la rejoignit prenant place à côté d'elle, il attacha sa ceinture puis elle démarra. Le trajet se fit dans un grand silence, il parlait que pour des choses utiles avec sa mère, rien de plus, ils n'étaient pas proches tous les deux loin de là. Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard, la mère s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait au parking puis se gara après avoir trouvé une place bien située pour sortir plus vite. Avant de descendre de la voiture, la mère prit la parole :

-Je ne viens pas avec toi, je dois aller travailler. Tiens toi tranquille et écoute bien ce qu'il te dira. Tu as rendez-vous avec le docteur Weasley.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et descendit de la voiture puis sans un signe d'au ravoir se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il se rendit à l'accueil et demanda le chemin pour se rendre au bureau du docteur Weasley. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour se rendre au troisième étage, arrivé à l'étage souhaité, il longea le long couloir à la recherche du bureau du docteur avec lequel il avait un rendez-vous. La malchance devait être avec lui car il était complètement perdu, il avait dû se tromper de couloir. Il allait rebrousser chemin mais une petite tornade arriva vers lui et le bouscula, il fut plaqué contre le mur par le choc de leur rencontre. Il se recula pour demander des excuses mais une autre personne arriva dans leur direction complètement essoufflée.

-Reviens Harry, dit la nouvelle arrivante

-Non je veux pas faire la piqûre !

-Harry s'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Non ! Je veux pas !

Le jeune homme portant le nom de Harry se cacha dans le coin du mur, la jeune femme s'approcha vers lui et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

-Ça ne durera pas longtemps, dit-elle

-J'aime pas ! Ça fait mal ! Cria Harry

Il poussa la jeune femme puis se releva et partit précipitamment, la jeune femme se releva et partit à sa recherche. Le jeune homme ne comprit rien à la scène mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il reprit son chemin et trouva enfin le bureau qu'il recherchait depuis un moment. Il donna un petit coup contre la porte puis attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il ouvrit la porte puis entra et la referma derrière lui. Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches et examinant la salle.

-Vous devez être Malfoy Draco je présume, dit une voix d'homme

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le docteur et fut surpris de voir un jeune homme se tenir derrière le bureau, il devait avoir à peu près son âge et pourtant il était déjà docteur ?

-Oui et vous le docteur Weasley ?

Le jeune docteur hocha la tête pour lui répondre positivement et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Votre professeur m'a expliqué le devoir que vous deviez faire. Je vais vous expliquer les maladies mentales et vous en choisirez une à étudier.

Draco resta dans le bureau du jeune docteur pendant plus de deux heures, qui lui expliqua les différentes maladies mentales qui existaient. Quand il sortit enfin du bureau, il s'étira les bras puis mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon puis s'avança dans le couloir. Quand il tourna dans l'intersection, le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt, le regardait en souriant puis s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit-il toujours en souriant. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Draco le regarda un instant, il était à peine plus petit que lui, les cheveux noirs ébène qui lui retombaient sur les yeux et désordonnés, ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur émeraude, ses lèvres avaient la forme d'un joli cœur. A cet instant l'image d'un petit hibou inoffensif arriva dans l'esprit de Draco mais qu'il chassa rapidement. Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite, l'emmenant à travers un nouveau couloir. Draco lui fit lâcher prise assez violemment ce qui étonna le jeune homme qui se retourna pour le regarder.

-Je ne veux pas jouer, dit Draco

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas Monsieur ? Pourquoi personne ne veut jouer avec moi ?!

Le plus petit s'attrapa les cheveux et les tira, répétant sans cesse sa dernière phrase. Draco se sentait impuissant devant cette scène, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Sans réfléchir il attrapa les mains du plus petit puis lui attrapa le visage pour qu'il le regarde.

-Je vais jouer avec toi alors arrêtes de te frapper, dit Draco

-C'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment jouer avec moi ?

Le jeune homme sauta sur place, il était vraiment heureux à cet instant, il venait de se faire un nouvel ami. Draco le regarda faire, il avait l'impression de faire face à un enfant de moins de 10 ans. Pourtant ils devaient avoir le même âge tous les deux ou peut-être un ou deux ans d'écart mais pas plus. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Comme un enfant ?

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre~**


End file.
